Xemnas, O feliz
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: O que poderia acontecer se a Organization XIII se encontrasse em um chat ? - Fic oneShoot besta, curta, com um pouquinho de yaoi e muita comédia !


_Bom, essa é uma fic besta e curta de Kingdom Hearts. Tive a ideia do nada como quase sempre e então espero fazer vocês rirem muito !_

-x-

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** _Entrou na sala..._

**Saix – Aqui tem X em tudo, até na minha cara...** _Entrou na sala..._

**Saix – Aqui tem X em tudo, até na minha cara...** diz:

Porque será que você é sempre o primeiro a criar a sala do chat ? ¬¬

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

E porque será que você é sempre o primeiro a entrar nela ? q

**Saix – Aqui tem X em tudo, até na minha cara...** diz:

Naum teve graça ...

**Xigbar- hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** _Entrou na sala..._

**LarxXxene loiragatinha** _Entrou na sala..._

**Xigbar- hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

E ae gente

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Fala caolho

**Saix – Aqui tem X em tudo, até na minha cara..**. diz:

E ae...

**LarxXxene loiragatinha** diz:

Oisss meus gatos

**Saix – Aqui tem X em tudo, até na minha cara...** diz:

Oi querida*.*

**Xigbar- hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Saix já fica todo assanhadinho quando vê a Larx

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Esse povo é muito atrasado, ninguém sabe ser pontual nessa budega... vou despromover todo mundo... vai tudo voltar a ser Novice.

**Xigbar- hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

"o.o

_**Pouco tempo depois...**_

**Marluxia-luxo total** _Entra na sala…_

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2 **_Entra na sala…_

**Roxas, love Ax s2** _Entra na sala…_

**XaldinhzinhoOo** _Entra na sala…_

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me?** _Entra na sala…_

**Luxord ---- P-p-p-poker face (8)** _Entra na sala…_

**RONALDO :B** _Entra na sala..._

**Xion – Eu não plagiei nada !** _Entra na sala…_

**Lexaeus, o único macho do jogo** _Entra na sala…_

**VexenMaravilhoso** _Entra na sala…_

**Sora----** _Entra na sala…_

**Zexion – Emo é a vó!** _Entra na sala..._

( ! ) **Sora----** _Foi bloqueado e excluido por_ **Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !**

( ! **) RONALDO :B** _Foi bloqueado e excluido por_ **Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !**

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

E todos apareceram ! que coisa não ?!

**Marluxia-luxo total **diz:

É ... eu tava fazendo chapinha no cabelo quando um certo caolho me ligou desesperado...

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Xigbar espertinho anh ?!

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Boa noite gente... Boa noite bebe*.*

**Roxas, love Ax s2** diz:

Boa noite meu ruivinho

**XaldinhzinhoOo** diz:

Vai começar a gaysizze...

**Roxas, love Ax s2** diz:

Tô sentindo a sua falta T-T ...

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Tbm tooo ç3ç

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Pelo amor de ... mim ! Sentindo falta ? Estão só a 2 dias separados, eu mandei 1 de vocês pra cada mundo pra fazerem missões, não reclamem !

**Marluxia-luxo total **diz:

Ah, mas eu sinto falta dos meus gatos sexys... né Ve ?

**VexenMaravilhoso **diz:

Anh ? Falou comigo ? Eu não sei de nada !

**Luxord ---- P-p-p-poker face (8)** _Convidou_ **Xigbar- hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** _para jogar Freecell._

**Luxord ---- P-p-p-poker face (8)** _Convidou_ **Xigbar- hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** _para jogar Paciência._

**Luxord ---- P-p-p-poker face (8)** _Convidou_ **Xigbar- hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** _para jogar Paciência._

**Xigbar- hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Para véio, não quero jogar...

**Luxord ****----**** P-p-p-poker face (8)** diz:

Aceita Xigbar

**Luxord ---- P-p-p-poker face (8)** diz:

Aceita

**Luxord ---- P-p-p-poker face (8)** diz:

Aceita

**Luxord ---- P-p-p-poker face (8)** diz:

Aceita

**Saix – Aqui tem X em tudo, até na minha cara...** diz:

Olha o flood ae ! quer tomar BAN ?

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me?** diz:

O líder é quem decide a quem dar ban. /cara chato

**Saix – Aqui tem X em tudo, até na minha cara...** diz:

Fica quieto seu guitarristazinho de meia tigela

**XaldinhzinhoOo** diz:

Não começem, aff …

**Zexion – Emo é a vó!** diz:

EeeÉÉ´´E goooOoOollll !!!!!!11111!!1!1

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Que susto muleque ! Que isso ?

**Zexion – Emo é a vó!** diz:

Malz ae é que to ouvindo jogo no rádio rsrsrSHAhAHHAHH

**Xion – Eu não plagiei nada ! **diz:

Boa noite...

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Ouvindo rádio ? que decadência hein...

**Roxas, love Ax s2** diz:

Bebe, vem pra cá...

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Naum posso, as missões taum tensas T-T

**Xion – Eu não plagiei nada !** diz:

Boa noite..... ??

**Sora----** _Entra na sala..._

( ! ) **Sora----** Foi _bloqueado e excluido por_ **Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !**

**Sora----** _Entra na sala..._

( ! ) **Sora----** _Foi bloqueado e excluido por_ **Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !**

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Que pirralho insistênte...

**DonaldPatoRoco **_Entrou na sala..._

**Goooooooffy :B** _Entrou na sala ..._

( ! ) **Goooooooffy :B** _Foi bloqueado e excluido por_ **Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !**

( ! ) **DonaldPatoRoco** _Foi bloqueado e excluido por_ **Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !**

**LarxXxene loiragatinha** diz:

Difícil ae em chefe...

**Xion – Eu não plagiei nada !** diz:

Boa noite .-.

**Roxas, love Ax s2** diz:

Xion amigaaa vc ta onn !!!

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me? **diz:

Afff bloqueia a copiona aew…

**Lexaeus, o único macho do jogo **diz:

Chat INÚTIL.

**Xigbar- hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Vc que é inútil, só tem tamanho...

**Lexaeus, o único macho do jogo** diz:

Puta que paril ...quando a gente voltar pra casa vc tá fudido XIGBAR!

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Eii olha os palavrões ae rapaz !!

**Luxord ---- P-p-p-poker face (8)** diz:

E ae qm tah afim de ir num cassino aqui em Halloween Town ?!

**Xigbar- hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

karaio tem cassino em halloween town cara ? .-.

**Luxord ---- P-p-p-poker face (8)** diz:

Tem sim, nem te conto... rs q

**Lexaeus, o único macho do jogo** diz:

Escuta chefe pqe vc me mandou pro país das maravilhas ? esse lugar é horrivel, colorido, chato e.e...

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Te mandei pra ver se vc aprende a ser mais legal com as pessoas ¬¬

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2 **diz:

EURIALTO q

**Xion – Eu não plagiei nada !** diz:

Roxas vc tá em que mundo??

**Roxas, love Ax s2** diz:

Twilight town e vc amigaaaa?

**Xion – Eu não plagiei nada !** diz:

Twilight tbm...

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me?** diz:

É copiona mesmo!

**Xion – Eu não plagiei nada !** diz:

Demyx cala essa tua boca se não quiser levar uma keybladada na fuça!!

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me?** diz:

Que medo querida! ¬¬ ah e só pra completar... a keyblade que por acaso é copia da do Roxas né?

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Vamo para com isso ae, sem discussões no chat...

**Lexaeus, o único macho do jogo** diz:

Aff num tem nada pra fazer nisso aqui, vo vaza meu...

**Lexaeus, o único macho do jogo** _Saiu da sala..._

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Temos um novo Novice, Lexaeus.

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Bem feito pra ele! Qq

**Roxas, love Ax s2** diz:

Não seja mal bebe...

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Desculpa .-.

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Que isso ??!

**Roxas, love Ax s2** diz:

Que foi amor ??!

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me?** diz:

Que susto mano, que aconteceu?

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Pqp coloquei fogo no mouse ç3ç!!

**Saix – Aqui tem X em tudo, até na minha cara...** diz:

OMG, controle seus poderes meu querido o.o

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial ! **diz:

Mas é uma anta mesmo ... mas mouse vc compra um novo em lojas de computadores^^

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Nãoo!! Não foi o mouse do computador!! OO

**Roxas, love Ax s2** diz:

Como assim??

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Foi no mickey!! O king!! Ç3Ç

**Roxas, love Ax s2 diz:**

Eita!! Fala pra ele rolar no chaum! Joga agua nele!

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Aiai eu naum sei oq faço!! Calmae gente

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** _Saiu da sala..._

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

TENSO

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me?** diz:

Demais amigo…

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Bom, vamos esperar alguns minutos pra ver se o Axel volta, então digo o porque dessa reunião de hje aqui...

**XaldinhzinhoOo** _Saiu da sala…_

**XaldinhzinhoOo** _Entrou na sala…_

**XaldinhzinhoOo** _Saiu da sala…_

**XaldinhzinhoOo** _Entrou na sala…_

**XaldinhzinhoOo** diz:

Malz gente net ruim

**LarxXxene loiragatinha** diz:

Que mundo vc tá gato?

**XaldinhzinhoOo** diz:

Atlantica .-. ... tem uma sereia chata aqui tirando a conexão toda hora...

**Saix – Aqui tem X em tudo, até na minha cara...** diz:

Mata ela

**Marluxia-luxo total** diz:

Mata naum, sereias são taum lindas, assim como eu*.*

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

GAY

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Beesha

**Seiya – **_Entrou na sala..._

( ! ) **Seiya – ** _Foi bloqueado e excluido por_ **Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !**

**Seiya – ** _Entrou na sala..._

( ! ) **Seiya – ** _Foi bloqueado e excluido por_ **Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !**

**Seiya – ** _Entrou na sala..._

( ! ) **Seiya – ** _Foi bloqueado e excluido por_ **Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !**

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

AFF! Aparece gente desconhecida e persistente assim da onde?!

**Saix – Aqui tem X em tudo, até na minha cara... **diz:

Xemnas, acho melhor colocar senha na sala... se naum já viu

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Quando Axel voltar eu coloco então!

**Riku ----** _Entrou na sala..._

**Riku ----** diz:

Oiii gente !!

**Riku ----** diz:

Ops '-' chat errado :B

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Como se atreve a entrar aqui? ¬¬

**Riku ----** diz:

Xemnas bundão u3u qq

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

O quee??!

**Riku ----** _Saiu da sala..._

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Filho de uma....ARGH!

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** _Entra na sala..._

**Roxas, love Ax s2** diz:

Bebe, e ae conseguiu?

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Digamos que sim... afundei o mickey na privada e o fogo apagou '-'

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Hu ... huhu ... huhuhuhahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

**Roxas, love Ax s2 **diz:

Naum vejo graça chefinho u3u...

**Marluxia-luxo total** diz:

Como uma deusaaaaaaa.... (8)

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Eita.... gente já coloquei senha na sala, se Lexaeus tentar entrar vai se ferrar, ngm mandou ele sair!

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Até que tive sorte por ter colocado fogo no rato… ele vai me ajudar na missão, bebe amanhã to ae em twilight pra te ver*.* !!

**Roxas, love Ax s2** diz:

Aiii naum acredito, vai terminar isso ae logo que to aqui te esperando^^

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara **diz:

Pelo amor gente... vcs naum se cansam ? T-T...

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me?** diz:

Parem com isso antes que eu vomite…

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

O teclado é seu baby! xD

**VexenMaravilhoso** diz:

Desculpem não estar falando nada é que eu tava dormindo...

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Desceu de rank, Vexen.

**VexenMaravilhoso** diz:

AI DROGA T-T

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me? **diz:

P!!Q23p e44u fu11di m¬eeeeu t e!cl-a(do

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

O que vc fez Demyx? .-.

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me? **diz:

J99o)gannnnd12o gui(8tar h#e11ro ooo¬¬¬nl!!ine '-'

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Vc se empolga demais jogando isso, teclado naum é guitarra meu bem! Ele não resiste...

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial ! **diz:

Muito bem senhoras e senhores... ( mais senhoras do que senhores aqui) quero enfim dizer o porque desta reunião maravilhosamente unida!

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Aee demorô, diz logo chefe

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Quando vcs voltarem das missões... Nós vamos fazer um piquiniqueee!*.*

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

...

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me? **diz:

O(11! q11ue? '-'

**LarxXxene loiragatinha **diz:

Deuuuuus '-'

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Não entendi a piada :D

**Marluxia-luxo total** diz:

Adoro

**XaldinhzinhoOo **diz:

Que isso cara... não esperava isso de vc

**Luxord ---- P-p-p-poker face (8)** diz:

To indo pro cassino, no comments

**Luxord ---- P-p-p-poker face** (8) _Saiu da sala…_

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Naum é piada gente... um piquinique com todos juntos, com direito a sorvetes coloridos, doces com muito açucar, fantasias kawaiis e musicas fofas pra gente cantar, não é maravilhoso?*.*

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Que tenso meu....

**Zexion – Emo é a vó! **diz:

Ai eu rachei de rir! xD

**VexenMaravilhoso** diz:

Xemnas vc ta bem? Isso não é coisa se se faça meu amigo, seja macho ao menos uma vez na vida

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

O que tem de mal nisso gente? .-. será divertido!^^

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** diz:

Vou terminar logo a minha missão pra ir ver meu loirinho... falow ae.

**Axel hot – love Roxas s2** _Saiu da sala…_

**Roxas, love Ax s2** diz:

Vou sair tbm...

**Roxas, love Ax s2** _Saiu da sala…_

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Parece que naum curtiram muito naum sua ideia XD

**Marluxia-luxo total** diz:

Aii eu ameeeei, to dentro!

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me?** diz:

1v!ou s''air t7bm,,,teNN7ho m#ais o00que (f(a11zer!

**Demyx – Do you wanna play with me?** _Saiu da sala…_

**Xion – Eu não plagiei nada !** _Saiu da sala..._

**Zexion – Emo é a vó!** _Saiu da sala..._

**XaldinhzinhoOo **_Saiu da sala…_

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Ih '-'

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Bandechato...

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Malz chefe, mas ... piquinique colorido naum combina mt com a gente, sabe XD

**Saix – Aqui tem X em tudo, até na minha cara...** diz:

ÇOKORRO TAUMM ATACANDO EU !!111!1!! VOL LUTAR rs qqq

**Saix – Aqui tem X em tudo, até na minha cara...** _Saiu da sala..._

**LarxXxene loiragatinha** diz:

Xemnas.... FAIL

**LarxXxene loiragatinha** _Saiu da sala..._

**Marluxia-luxo total** diz:

Meus gatos séquiçes lindos e perfeitos to saindo... mas assim que eu voltar a gente faz o piquinique tá chefinho ?! vai ser mara só nós 2!*.*

**Marluxia-luxo total** _Saiu da sala..._

**VexenMaravilhoso** diz:

É... só nós 3 sobrou...

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

O pessoal da organização é tudo mal humorado, afz...

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Chefe tu ta ferrado, cuidado com o Marluxia XD

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

...

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial !** diz:

Enfim, naum deu certo meu plano, vou fechar o chat rapazes, até outro dia

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Calma

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Queria te peguntar uma coisa

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial ! **diz:

Fala ¬¬

**Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** diz:

Me passa o telefone do lugar que vc faz bronzeamento ? XD

**Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial ! **diz:

Xigbar vc vai perder o outro olho em breve!

( !! ) **Xemnas-fodão - Eu não faço bronzeamento artificial ! **_excluiu_ **Xigbar-hoje em dia certas coisas custam o olho da cara** _da sala._

CONTINUA ... ?

_E aeee gente quanto tempo ! \o/_

_Sentiram minha falta ? –todos-- : NÂO!_

_Também amo vocês. Q _

_Bom enfim, tá aí uma fic completamente besta e sem noção de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, sempre tive vontade de escrever fic em forma de chat e parece que com a Organization ficou legal ! XD dêem suas opiniões se possível ... e sim, em breve pode ser que tenha mais fics de chat com essa turma kawaii por aqui, Beijinhos ! o/_


End file.
